


Sexual Healing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sexual Healing

_And when I get that feeling I_  
want Sexual Healing   
Sexual Healing, oh baby

Michael danced around the kitchen, singing at the top of his lungs, turning to face the door when he heard it open, seeing Gavin walk in after getting back from his trip out of state. The flight was awful and he hadn’t slept in around two days, exhausted and just in a generally bad mood. When he saw Michael staring at him, pausing in his song for a moment and noting the tense posture and the tired expression on his face.

“Makes me feel so fine, helps to relieve my mind,” Michael keeps singing, drying his hands with a dishtowel before dancing over to Gavin, placing Gavin’s arms around his neck and his own hands on Gavin’s hips, swaying them back and forth. Gavin rolled his eyes but with a small smile on his face as he moved in close, listening to Michael sing to him.

“Sexual Healing baby, is good for me, sexual Healing is something that's good for me,” Michael sang, dragging his hands up Gavin’s body, still with that dorky smile on his face as he unbuttoned Gavin’s shirt slowly. Gavin sung alone vaguely, not knowing all the words as he dance-walked with Michael back to the bedroom.

“I’m really tired, Michael,” Gavin half whined as they fell into the bed, Michael rolling on top of Gavin, humming the song as he pressed kisses to Gavin’s jaw and cheeks.

“Well, I guess the sexual healing can wait ‘til tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams, baby,” Michael whispered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s forehead as he stood up from the bed, pulling the covers over Gavin and leaving the bedroom to let Gavin sleep while he finished making dinner. He wrapped up Gavin’s portion and placed it in the fridge, eating quickly so he could go to bed with his lover.

As soon as he finished eating, he crawled into bed with Gavin, wrapping his arms around him, Gavin’s back against his chest. The Brit let out a small content hum at the contact, unconsciously pressing back against his boyfriend.

“Sexual healing. Sexual...healing, babe.”

“Shh. Sleepy time Gavvers.”


End file.
